


Meds

by RageHappyThunder



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 10:26:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageHappyThunder/pseuds/RageHappyThunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Fuck,” Ryan said as he dripped some of the eye medication onto his eyelids, “I can do it, I keep closing my eyes.” <br/>“You’re a big baby, who closes their eyes when taking eye medication?” <br/>“Fucking babies!” Michael exclaimed when he came into the kitchen, Gavin followed soon behind him.<br/>“What you goin’ on about?” <br/>“Ryan won’t take his eye medication,” Geoff explained.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meds

 

“Take your eye medication!” Geoff huffed, “I’m the boss! Do it!”  
“You’re the boss?” Jack echoed, chuckling at the statement.   
“Do it or you’re gay Ryan,” Ray yelled over the commotion, silencing everyone and making Geoff roll his eyes.   
“I’m trying but you keep yelling at me!”

Ryan was backed up into the kitchen’s corner, Jack and Geoff were circled around him and Ray sat down at the counter, watching idly at his jack-ass boyfriends trying to make Ryan take his eye drops. Spring was unforgiving, each one of them having different allergic reactions at times, Michael got a runny nose, Gavin would try to ‘think’ his headaches away, Jack and Ray seemed to be immune, but Geoff and Ryan always got dry and itchy eyes, but Ryan’s case was always so much worse than Geoff’s. The older man’s eyes would always turn red, and sometimes they would hurt badly. Geoff would ignore it, or whatever, mostly because he could, but Ryan couldn’t help but rub his eyes until they turned red. Which meant a doctor visit, which meant having to put eyedrops in, something Ryan just hated.

“Just punch me and my tears will cure my eyes.”   
“Sure I’ll punch you Ryan I’m sure my fucking muscles will be enough to make you cry,” Ray pulled up his sleeves, “BAM!”  
“The only way that’ll make Ryan cry is if you angle your white-ass skin to reflect light into his eyes,” Jack deadpanned.   
“Fuck,” Ryan said as he dripped some of the eye medication onto his eyelids, “I can do it, I keep closing my eyes.”   
“You’re a big baby, who closes their eyes when taking eye medication?”   
“Fucking babies!” Michael exclaimed when he came into the kitchen, Gavin followed soon behind him.  
“What you goin’ on about?”   
“Ryan won’t take his eye medication,” Geoff explained.  
“It’s not that I _won’t_ It’s that I _can’t_.”  
“Don’t be a busta Ryan, go sit on the couch we’ll help you.” Michael said, and Ryan pushed past Geoff and Jack to go sit on the couch in their living room. Michael moved the couch a bit from the wall so he could fit in the space inbetween.  
“Michael you’re ruining the decorations!” Gavin yelled, to which Jack told him to shut up.  
“Gimmie the drops,” Michael said, and Ryan complied, sitting on the couch in front of Michael. The Jersey Boy uncapped the liquid and held Ryan’s head back, but the older man started to shake his leg nervously, making the floor vibrate.   
“Ryan stop, you fucking asshole.”   
“I got it!” And then Ray sat on top of Ryan’s legs, effectively making the older man stop shaking.   
Michael then carefully started to angle his hand over Ryan’s eyes, when he started to flinch.  
“Ryan! No! Jesus christ,” He laughed.  
“I’m sorry! I don’t like things going in my eyes!”   
“OO Ryan, just concentrate on the ceiling, or you know-” Gavin bolted out of the room, and into the kitchen he rummaged around for a bit before grabbing something and coming back, “Look it’s your favorite whisk! Just concentrate on this!” The dumbass said as he angled it in front of Ryan’s eyes.   
“There’s so much stuff around me God damn it Ray I’m starting to really feel your weight on me; WHAT THE FUCK.” Michael squeezed two drops into Ryan's right eye.  
“Oh my god we’re almost done Ryan no OPEN YOUR EYES.”   
“I CAN’T THERE’S STUFF IN THEM.”   
“I got it,” Ray angled himself so he could pry open Ryan’s right eye with his hands. Swiftly, Michael took the opportunity to drop two drops into it. Ryan closed his eyes tightly, about to lift of his hands and rub the liquid away before Ray stopped him.  
“You can’t just, No don’t rub your eyes!”  
“But there’s stuff in them!”  
“Gavin put the whisk down,” Michael rolled his eyes and shook his head, “Idiot.”  
“What it helped!”   
“Awe is the poor baby Ryan crying?” Geoff teased with a grin.  
“No!” Ryan played along, opening his eyes and blinking rapidly.   
“That took longer than it should have.”   
“Yeah no thanks to you Jack,” Gavin shot back sarcastically.   
“There’s stuff in my eyes,” Ryan said sadly, he wiped off the excess liquid from under his eyes and sniffled.

“Can’t wait to do that tomorrow.” Ryan groaned and curled on the couch.  
“Just leave me to die with my dry eyes.”

 


End file.
